AJ
Arandale Jaerkaender or “'AJ'” is a high elf guest character in Team Four Star’s D&D series “TFS at the Table”. He is portrayed by Curtis “Takahata101” Arnott. Biography AJ was a student at the North Xellus magic academy. He was a proudly arrogant high elf that was a top marks student in transmutation spells. An aasimar classmate by the name of Bodario Bellus would often clash with him on divination magic being more practical, to which AJ replied "You suck!" One day, after going to bed in the arms of his girlfriend, AJ awoke to find himself on the top of a mountain with a bag with an hourglass on one side and a list inside with the words "Tic Toc" written on the back. He was cursed to find all of the one hundred items on the list, and every twelve hours he would be teleported someplace randomly. It has been fifteen years, and he only has seven items left to find. If he were to use his transmutation spells or break the list's order, he would have to start over again from the beginning. Appearance AJ has a very disheveled appearance and hasn't bathed in months. He wears mismatched clothing he manages to find from wherever he is teleported to and has a beanie on his head. He walks with a limp in his left leg. Personality AJ was arrogant to start with, being a high elf that received a full scholarship to North Xellus Academy and top of his class. After 15 years of being teleported someplace randomly every 12 hours, he has just stopped caring. He holds no value to his actions towards others as he knows he won't be there too long. Adventures at the Table Chapter Two In episode twenty, AJ followed Skrung from Bulkard’s brothel to the Kal embassy, where he requested the assistance of the Natural Wonders in retrieving a dire elephant tusk. He explained his curse and offered blink pyramids in exchange for their help, magical items that can instantly transport an object between the two pyramids’ locations. There was some debate among the crew, but, after AJ retrieved some guard uniforms from the embassy, Eloy, Ezra, Wake, and Nedra agreed to accompany him to the local zoo. Before going to the zoo, AJ and Eloy concealed the donkey-man’s back half with some illusion magic. At the zoo, the group convinced one of the zookeepers that they were sent by the Kals and she gave them several tasks to attend to before letting them see the elephants. First, they were instructed to remove an object from the wing of Bruce, a giant bat. Walking through the enclosure, bats swarmed Eloy, and, when AJ tried to knock some of them away, he hit Eloy in the face with his pistol. The irate donkey-man promptly walked AJ back to the room’s entrance and ordered him to stay there. AJ was the first one to leave the area after Bruce woke up. Their next task was to remove a fae creature from the purple worm enclosure. They deduced that the creature was a faerie dragon and used a pile of magical artifacts to lure it out. AJ sat on top of the pile to add to the enchanted bait. With a bit of cajoling and the offer of enchanted sweets, they convinced the small dragon to come with them and named it Yt. Although Yt wanted a small, red object that the worm had eaten, AJ bewitched a nearby rock and gave that to Yt instead. Lastly, they were asked to check on the herd of nightmares, which shared a large enclosure with the dire elephants. The heat exuded by the steeds barred their path, but Ezra and AJ started a fire off to one side to lure the animals away. Leaving Nedra to look after them, the rest of the group continued around the flaming beasts. Coming upon a band of sleeping hyenas, AJ conjured a small house on top of them, allowing the party to pass without disturbing the slumbering creatures. When they were blocked from crossing a river by several hungry sahuagin, AJ convinced them to eat the hyenas, opening the path to the elephants. Entering the enclosure, AJ flipped off a child in the observation area, resulting in a scream that alerted the elephants to the group’s presence. Slowly advancing, AJ moved close enough to hold the dire elephant’s head in place with magic while Wake lunged forward and removed its rotting tusk with a powerful strike. As Eloy, Ezra, and Wake dealt with the chaos from the panicked elephants, AJ collected the severed rusk then retreated with them. AJ, Eloy, and Wake escaped by using a maintenance tunnel alongside the river while Ezra retrieved Nedra and left the way they had entered. Regrouping in front of the zookeeper, they tried to allay her worries, but AJ distracted her by revealing that the sahuagin were eating the hyenas. They released the children and returned to town. Looking at his list, AJ noticed that dire elephant tusk had been crossed off and the next item was a roc’s egg. As promised, he handed over the blink pyramids before being enveloped by a portal and disappearing. Notes & Trivia * Taka describes AJ as being the Draco Malfoy of his school. * While making the character Taka would turn down spells Zito suggested saying "That's too useful." | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Player Characters